


Je crois...

by Melie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Natasha/Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je crois...

« Je crois que j'ai perdu un tympan. »

La remarque de Clint ne lui attire aucune compassion de la part de sa collègue, qui ne lui accorde pas même un regard, se contentant de s'affaler sur le canapé de leur planque, comme elle le fait souvent après une mission réussie.

« Natasha... »

Enfin, elle répond.

« La prochaine fois, ne te tiens pas si près de moi.  
\- La prochaine fois, fais gaffe avant de tirer.  
\- C'est bon, tu as fini de te plaindre ? »

Il sourit et glisse vers elle, pose ses mains sur son corps.

« Oui... maintenant, c'est l'heure de te faire payer. »  



End file.
